StarFox: Reanimation
by Joey Ceegin
Summary: Add Stargates and ideas from mah sick little head into the StarFox universe, and you got this Please R&R, I'd like to know what ya'll think
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox: Reanimation  
  
Location: Fortuna SnowFields - 7 miles from Cornerian Base  
  
Date:5 years ago  
  
Mike Yardley shivered, cursing to himself. Even with his heavy snow gear and lupine fur, he was still one cold ass wolf. 'Why in gods fucking name do they think that they'll ever find oil out in these goddamn snow fields.' he thought to himself, cursing inwardly again. He turned, watching the oil drill he was manning go deeper and deeper into the ice. Pulling his coat back he took a quick look at his watch, "Thank god..my relief is gonna get here soon, then I can go in and get something or, hehe, someone, to warm me up," he muttered to himself, thinking of his girlfriend waiting back at the base. Soon enough, he turned and saw a snow mobile coming down one of the snow dunes to his position. 'Finally.thought my fucking tail was gonna freeze off.' He waved to the other fur as he sped down the dune towards him. John heading over toward his own snow mobile for the ten minute ride back to the base. As got about half-way to his snow mobile, however, the drill made an ear-piercing screeching noise, sparks visibly seen down in the hole. John quickly covered his sensitive ears and ran over to the drills control panel, bringing one hand down on the emergency shut off, the noise slowly dying down after doing so. Bringing the other hand down, he activated the control to bring the crane back up, noticing a little blood on his hand. His ears were bleeding from the noise that was created when the drill seemed to go haywire. When the drill finally came out from the hole, he stood there shocked. What he saw was the end of the drill, completely torn apart, with pieces hanging all over the place. Still dumbfounded and looking at the drill, he picked his radio off from his belt as he walked over to the side of the hole, looking down into it. As he relief came to his side, noticing the drill and the blood, he quietly spoke into the radio, still in a state of pure disbelief.  
  
"Um.base. I think I found something out here, and it sure as hell ain't oil."  
  
Location: Corneria City - Fox McCloud's Apartment  
  
Date: 4 years ago  
  
Fox McCloud smiled as he watched his racer send Falco Lombardi's into the wall, exploding on contact. "Ha, I told you ya can't beat me, Falc, now cough up the dough." With a grunt the blue falcon sitting next to him reached for his wallet, taking it out and removing the sum of 150 credits and placing it in the vulpine's hand. "Pleasure doing business with ya, bird boy," Fox said with a smile. "Yeah yeah, you know I'd kick your ass if you didn't cheat so damn much," was Falco's reply. Fox just simply smiled and laughed, shaking his head as he did so.  
Its been three years since the Androssian war ended and Corneria has seen peace ever since. Shortly after the Androssian War ended, Fox left Star Fox in the care of Bill Grey, hating the spotlight and just wanting to be a normal person again. But he had to make money somehow, so instead he, with his powerful Caster, became one of the system's best bounty hunters. He did still keep in contact with the government though. Seeing him on the military base was a common site. Hell, he even guest teaches at the Academy sometimes. Anyway, graciously took the money from Falco, stuffing it in his wallet as the telephone rang. Katt came into the room a few seconds later to tell him it was a man from the base. "Probably want me to teach another class to the newbies," he grunted as he got up. He went into the other room as Katt went down to sit next to Falco.  
  
"Y'ello, Fox McCloud here, who may I ask am I speaking to?" "McCloud, this is General Maybourne, and we are in dire need of your help." "Oh? Well do tell." "We've uncovered something in the ice fields of Fortuna that I want you to have a look at." "That's it? Am I gonna get paid? You know I dun make house calls without some kind of income guarantee." "Yes, of course you'll be paid, but I think seeing this "thing" will be worth more then any amount we pay you. Let's just say, I believe you saw one in Colorado whilst you were stranded on Earth."  
  
Without even responding, Fox dropped the phone on the receiver and went to get his jacket and keys. As he headed out the door, Falco and Katt turned to him, Falco asking, "Dude, where's the fire?" All Fox could respond was, "Just lock up mah damn apartment when you leave and for god sakes, use the bed in the guest room this time." and with that he was gone.  
  
Location: Corneria City Military Base - Cargo Hanger 12  
  
Date: 4 years ago  
  
Fox speed through traffic, not caring about all those honking annoyingly at him. He just kept thinking to himself, 'Did they really find one.is it possible that there was one buried under the ice of Fortuna all this time.' Pretty soon he was at the gates of the Base, hurrying along the guard to let him in. Finally the guard raised the gate and he sped to the Cargo Area as fast as he could, using his Outback's [yes, Fox has a Subaru Outback =P] all-wheel drive to cut across the massive fields instead of following the road. When he reached the location of Cargo Hanger 12, he could already see the amount of base personnel surrounding the hanger, knowing that whatever was inside was something big. Fox parked his car, nearly hitting an annoying hyena trying to sneak a look inside the hanger. Showing his ID to the guards at the entrance, he walked in to find General Maybourne and a few scientists inside, looking at a huge blue crate standing up on its side.  
  
"Ah, so your finally here. Alright boys! Remove the boxing!"  
  
Soon, the sides of the grate fell, revealing a large, sand colored stone circle inside, completely whole except for the area where the drill hit. In the center was a number of strange symbols. Fox just stood there baffled, as Maybourne turned to him, "I will give you five months to tell me what the hell it is. I'll bring the rest of the top Cornerian officials to a meeting with you. There you can tell them and myself exactly what this thing is. Happy hunting." And with that, Maybourne turned and left the hanger as Fox and the other scientists just stood there in amazement. The scientists all thought that this was their big break, thinking no one knew what the hell this "thing" was. Fox on the other hand, just muttered, smiling to himself, "Sons a bitches.they really did find one out there."  
  
Location: Secure Underground Facility - Now: Cornerian Stargate Command  
  
Date: 3 years 5 months ago  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, he is usually never late to meetings."  
  
The young mouse trembled slightly, looking at the table in front of him at which most of the high brass officials of the Cornerian Defense Force were seated, obviously annoyed at Fox's lateness. 'Where the bloody hell are you sir?' he thought inwardly to himself. He turned back to face the table, a nervous smile on his face, small beads of sweat trickling down the fur on his forehead. Soon however, he was able to breath a sigh of relief as he heard a rushed clinking coming from the metal stairs leading up to the conference room. Pretty soon, the body of Fox McCloud emerged, panting slightly, obviously having run up to the room.  
  
"Sorry gentlemen, I was taking care of some business on the other side of the complex."  
  
All he got in response was a few muffled grunts of annoyance from the officials that filled the room. He nodded to the mouse behind him, noticing how nervous he was and watched as he quickly left the room. General Maybourne, who was basically the head of the nice little group seated in the conference room, stood up and looked directly at Fox.  
  
"Alright McCloud, I've given you your five months, so I hope you don't mind that I'm going to be as blunt with this as possible. What the hell did we dig out of Fortuna?"  
  
Moving to a panel on the wall, Fox pushed a few buttons on it and the heavy blast shutters that covered the window of the room opened to reveal a much bigger room and the prize it held inside. Instead of the sand colored circle the officials had seen before, a ring made of some sort of blackish silver metal stood about halfway through the room with a small metal walkway leading up to the mouth of the ring and went straight through it. On the outside were 7 triangle looking things with an orange center. Just below these devices was a spinning wheel of symbols. Four giant red clamps held the ring in place. The officials were all shocked when they the ring, amazed by it.  
  
"Maybourne, your boys dug themselves up a Stargate."  
  
Maybourne nodded, not taking his eyes off the device, "And if I was a Stargate, what would I be exactly?"  
  
Fox simply smiled, knowing the effect his next statement would have on the officials, "You, General, would be a device capable of transferring living and nonliving matter across galaxies in the blink of an eye."  
  
All he got in return was excited gasps from the officials, which was exactly what he had expected. 


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Cornerian Stargate Command  
  
Date: 3 Years Ago  
  
"What the hell do you mean your shutting me down?!?!" yelled Fox in a furious rage, standing in the middle of the gate room.  
  
"We, McCloud, are shutting you down because in the 5 months that we gave you, you not once have gotten that blasted thing to do anything! All it does is sit here and eat up the tax payer's money. Imagine how the citizens would react if we told them that a large part of their money was going to fund research on some device that you can't figure out how to work?" responded General Maybourne from the control room.  
  
"That's fucking horseshit! We're so frickin' close to figuring it all out.." "Really, is that so?" interrupted the general. "Funny. that's exactly what you've been tell us for the last five months and you have what to show for it, absolutely nothing!"  
  
With all the fighting going on, all the people in the control room were watching Fox and the general. Because of this, none of them seemed to notice a certain drive on the computers activate.  
  
"God damn it, why the bloody hell...." Fox stopped mid-sentence as he heard the sound of the hydrallic pumps on the gate behind him come to life. "What the....oh my god....we're getting a dail-up! RICK!!!" Fox turned to face the gate, watching as the first of seven Chevrons locked itself into place, then he returned his gaze to the general, a huge grin on his face, "You wanted to see what the research is for Maybourne....then just you wait!"  
  
The general just stared at the ring, almost scared. "McCLOUD! What the hell is that thing doing back there?" yelled Maybourne, watching all the monitors around him buzzing and beeping.  
  
"Chevron 3 is holding....." called Rick over the loud speaker as a symbol stopped under the third Chvron, in which the Chevron then locked the symbol, "Chevron 3 is locked in place."  
  
Hearing all of the noise, the rest of the Starfox team and Gerenal Pepper, who now knew all about the gate from Fox, rushed into the control room to see everyone running around and computers going nuts all around them. The group of them then walked over next to Maybourne and looked through the control room window at the commotion in the gate room.  
  
Pepper was the first to ask what was obviously on all of their minds, "What in the hell is going on with that thing Maybourne?" he yelled to General Maybourne due to all of the noise around them.  
  
"Hell if I know!!" yelled Maybourne in response, "McCloud said that they're recieving a dial-up....whatever the hell that is."  
  
"Chevron 5 is holding.....Chevron 5 is locked in place...."  
  
"Everyone!! GET OF THE RAMP NOW!!" yelled Fox as the sixth Chevron locked into place. Noticing the urgency in his voice, all the tech workers with him in the gate room ran off and even jumped from the metal ramp leading up to the mouth of the ring.  
  
"Chevron 7 holding....." Everyone in the control and gate room stood breathless, watching the track with the symbols slow, "Chevron 7....." and then stop under the 7th and final Chevron, "....locked....."  
  
In mere seconds after the 7th Chevron locked, what looked almost like water swirled inward from the edges of the ring in toward the center. Once the "water" came in contact with the rest of the "water" in the center of the ring, it exploded outward, causing sparks to fly all over the place in the control room as computers literally exploded. The explosion of the "water" soon returned to the mouth of the gate, a whirlpool effect forming behind the gate. What was left was was a rippling wall of the "water" filling the mouth of the ring.  
  
All except Fox stood completely still, just staring at the gate, jaws agape. Smiling, Fox turned to face the window of the control room, or more so, Maybourne "Is that enough of a reason to keep up funding, sir?" and turned back toward the gate, laughing inwardly, not waiting for a response. 


End file.
